


A Time of New Beginnings

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: Adult Madoka and Homura [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura worries about her past, present and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time of New Beginnings

Inside the Mitakihara Hotel, sat a lone bride. No bridal team or hive of Makeup experts at her side to pin, pinch, tuck or otherwise present the illusion of beauty for Homura. A small makeup bag, bright pink with a cute black cat on the side and a small compact mirror sat on her makeshift dresser. Homura closed the compact; her eyes watered as she blinked in rapid succession. Long, black lashes winked across her cheeks as dark eyes began to water. If she didn’t have the makeup on, she could at least rub at her eyes a bit. She smoothed down her lavender dress, the front had small flowers tucked together with small pearls glittering off the artificial light and flowing down the dress to disappear beneath the desk. She tapped at the floor, pushed a strand of hair behind her right ear and found herself looking out the window.

Many people mulled around in formal wear -tuxes, dresses- drinking and chatting each other up on the hotel lawn while they waited for the brides. Their happiness made it harder for Homura to swallow her nervousness. Their guests, many of them former schoolmates, made their feelings for Homura clear, the former outcast of Mitakahara Middle School

All throughout their high school years some of the guests sneered and whispered around her; Going so far as to spread rumours of her being a serial killer and not letting up until college when she and Madoka started dating. Their distrust of her didn’t extend far enough to leave Madoka with someone they hated. 

She picked up her compact again, opening the mirror to check for the black and purple eye shadow and the lashes. A corner of one lash began to peel until she took a cotton swab and gently tapped it back into place. She ripped a piece of tissue from the box next to her and dabbed at the corner of her mouth, where imaginary wine red lipstick sat, telling herself, “Just remember, you’re wearing white. Puke stains.”

“That’s one way of putting.” Homura froze in her seat, twisting the compact to see her guest. Kyoko stood in the doorway, dressed in a deep wine red tux and white shirt with a light blue bowtie. She stood at five feet six inches tall, and had developed a curvy body that didn’t detract from her slender frame. Her hair was still long, touching the back of her knees even though she it pulled up and styled it with a braid coming down the back. 

“Kyoko.” Homura, tried to keep her voice level, as her heart tapped in her chest as her fingers went cold. “Shouldn’t you be with Madoka right now?”

“I figured she had enough hands on her bridal team to help out.” Kyoko stepped into the room, eyes roaming in the sparsely decorated room that Homura picked out for her dressing room. She whistled softly. “So none of your family came out huh?”

Homura shook her head. Not that she expected them to show up, having never been there for her at other important times in her life. “It doesn’t matter.”

Kyoko sighed, putting a hand on her hip as she ran her fingers through Homura’s hair. “You could have at least budgeted yourself a stylist ya know. Madoka looks like a Goddess. You should see her.”

“It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” 

Homura practically heard the way Kyoko rolled her eyes. “Jeez, it’s a good thing I stole some of the left over rubber bands and pins from Madoka. There’s no way you can just leave your hair like this.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”Homura began to frown but didn’t stop Kyoko as she undid the clips. “It works.”

“It’s boring! Plus it’s your wedding day, you gotta look at least look half as pretty as Madoka.” She tossed the clips on the table and took the brush off the dresser; combing through Homura’s long hair to get rid of any stray tangles and knots. The silence in the room continued on, pushing Kyoko to finally say something.

“You know not all of us hate you.”

Homura hummed, not letting the dialogue break the calm that had settled over her. “I’m sure Sayaka would say otherwise.”

“Sayaka is stubborn, just like you.” Kyoko wrapped a strand of hair into a section “Everyone else already got over your relationship and Madoka loves you. Any idiot can see that.”

Homura remained quiet. Kyoko might have a point but it couldn’t erase the creeping fear she felt. During the days leading up to the wedding, Kyoko spent a lot of time with her. She helped her pick out a dress, find shoes and even consoled her during those times she wanted to just sit alone and drink, never once forcing her to do or say anything. Despite the silence and vague statements, even the occasional fights. Kyoko wouldn’t mind if Homura let herself be honest now, right?

“But am I good enough?” Homura made a fist to prevent her lilac nails from chipping.

Kyoko hesitated, trying to work around this unexpected trust without hurting Homura. “Has Madoka ever complained?”

“No… but-”

“Then you’re fine!” She picked up the compact and opened it up. Letting Homura see the twisted loops around the crown on her head. She couldn’t see the back but from the weight she could tell it was a braid. It looked a bit better at least. 

“Thank you.” Homura, got up and brushed her dress flat. Kyoko grinned.

“No problem. Knock ‘em dead.”

Homura nodded, careful of the loops on her head. 

“I see, so this where you’ve been hiding.” A soft voice cut into the moment and Kyoko stepped back to help Homura to her feet. Mami stepped into the room, her dress -a small cocktail dress with a corset like waist- kissed her knees as she walked. “Oh dear, that can’t be the way you’re going to carry your hair?”

Mami crossed her arms under her bosom. They had grown two more cup sizes before finally stopping and almost spilled out of her halter top. Houmra still didn’t know how she felt about those breasts but right now they were making her nervous.

“Hey, what’s wrong with the way I did her hair?” 

Mami put a hand up to hide her chuckle but otherwise said nothing, letting Kyoko’s anger boil a bit more. “It’s not appropriate for the situation. Let me fix your hair Akemi-san. I would like to speak with you. Alone if you don’t mind.”

Kyoko looked at Homura, Mami had been one of the few people who didn’t out right hate Homura but she went to great lengths to keep their relationship distant. Homura shook her head at Kyoko and said, “I don’t mind.”

All three women looked at each other, Kyoko shrugged and walked off, waving at them both. “Don’t be late to your own wedding Homura, Madoka will be mad.”

Homura couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Mami gestured to the stool that Homura was previously sitting in, tusking at the lack of a mirror. She began taking the rubber bands out of her hair. She grabbed the brush, taking out the tangles and separating the strands as she hummed under her breath. 

“This must have been difficult for you Akemi-san.” Mami started, parting her hair into three sections. Homura hummed an affirmative.

Mami sighed, beginning one braid she said, “I know we’ve never been really close Akemi-san but I would like to apologise… for my behaviour.”

The sound of her blood travelling through her ear drums filled Homura’s focus. “You have nothing to apologise for Tomoe-san.”

“But I do.” Mami finished the final braid and began making the first bun. “I’m afraid to admit it, even to myself sometimes, that I was less than fair to you. I always liked having my friends close and when you and Madoka became friends, she only spoke about you and spent more time with you than she ever did with me.”

A sharp tug on Homura’s right and the final braid was put into place. “Can you hand me those pins Akemi-san. As I was saying, I was jealous of your relationship with Madoka being so much closer than mine and when you started dating I felt even more forgotten. I unfairly blamed you and for that I am sorry. I know Madoka makes you happy and you make her happy as well. I wish you both all the happiness your future could ever hold.”

Homura realised that Mami wanted to make amends, probably tried very hard to come to term with her current feelings and past action but Homura still felt the weight of Mami’s coldness to this day. Even this little gift, helping her to fix her hair felt more like an intrusion than a sincere apology. Maybe later they could salvage their relationship.

Mami held up the compact for Homura to see, smiling at her with bright blue lips. “Oh Akemi-san you really should have budgeted yourself a makeup crew; that colour eye shadow is very wrong for that colour dress. Let me fix it for you.”

Before Homura could say no Mami had gone over to the small makeup bag and was already applying the makeup remover to her face. Houmra raised her hand and captured the other woman’s wrist. “Tomoe-san I understand that you would like to help but I think it’s best if you go now.”

She dropped her wrist, watching Mami’s civil face go from happy to reserved. Mami nodded once. “I understand. Good luck.”

Homura nodded, turning back to the bag. The palate Mami had chosen was still sitting on the table top and opened at a lighter lavender colour.

 

Homura stood at the altar; veil down and trying not to wonder when Madoka would arrive. Kyoko stood behind her, shooting her a thumbs up and a grin. The crowd looked mixed, Hitomi bubbled in her seat, fanning herself with a pamphlet while Sayaka glowered from the front seat, jacket lying over her knees. Homura caught Mami’s eyes, watching as she went from pensive to a little pleased once she noticed that Homura took her advice. The other guests kept looking to the Hotel door to see Madoka enter. 

Once the music began to play, the entire service got up to see the bride’s procession. She walked ahead of them, hands up and holding a bouquet of pink roses to match the long strapless wedding dress she wore. The top of it began as a light pink, designed with intricate flowery lace going down the abdomen where the waist cinched and a large bellowing bottom half took over, with a three tier level of lace that left an opening on the side to show off her legs as she walked. Homura fought to keep her jaw from dropping  
.  
Once she got to the front of the aisle, Homura reached out, hands shaking before she raised the veil. Madoka looked at her, eyes bright and happy, framed with pink eye shadow that made her expression more pronounced. Homura gasped, feeling her face get wet from the tears as Madoka wiped them away, still smiling as the priest began the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this as a a gift for someone who adores Madoka/Homura but wants to see them as adults. This is (more than likely) the last in the adult Madoka/Homura stories I will be doing. I tried to give them a happy ending several times but this was as close I could get. I haven't written anything quite this long in a long time so i ask that any comment or criticisms you have please leave them in the comment section.


End file.
